


Strong as the night

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a soulmark, and he will use it on Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong as the night

Will Graham has a mark on his wrist, a beautiful red rose.  
It has a match on his psychiatrist’s wrist in the shape of rose-thorns.  
Will knows that Hannibal is his soulmate, and Hannibal knows it too.  
They need to finalize it he says.  
Will knows he has a point.  
His psychiatrist and best fiend is also the Chesapeake Ripper.  
He should tell Jack Crawford, but he wont.  
Will knows he has one chance at happiness in this life, and that’s Hannibal.

*

To finalize the bond all you need do is put the marks together.  
Jack has done it with Bella, and Zeller and Price have managed to bond with Beverly.  
Threesome bonds are rare, but very possible.  
Some people like Chilton can never find a mate.  
Will though he was one of those people for a long time.

*  
If he bonds with Hannibal, he will be unable to resist him, but then that’s already the case.  
The other side of the coin is that Hannibal won’t be able to resist some of Will’s suggestions.  
Not all, but some.  
Hannibal knows this, but his ego won’t let him believe those things will be important.

*  
“I will make myself yours forever,” says Will. “Right now if you want.”  
“No time like the present,” says Hannibal, and smiles.  
They solemnly put their wrists together, and the air crackles.  
Will feels his mind drawn towards his love; he sees a stag with bloody antlers, and a girl with sad eyes.  
“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” says Hannibal.  
“As are you,” says Will and kisses him.  
Hannibal looks at his wrist and sees a rose over his thorns.  
Will has thorns on his rose now.  
“How symbolic,” says Hannibal.  
“Maybe you can see beauty in the real world now, and not just in art, or the art you make from people.”  
Hannibal flinches slightly.  
“I know what you are.”  
“Yes.”  
“You have your own beauty. Almost unbearably strong.”  
“Quite. I shall serve you well.“  
“I’ve changed you as you have changed me,” says Will.  
Hannibal looks at him, and it’s as if he’s seeing his better half.  
“I love you,” says Will and kisses him again, his teeth drawing blood.  
Their union is as sacred as the night, as unbreakable as death.


End file.
